familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clark County, Kansas
Clark County (county code CA) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,215. Its county seat and most populous city is Ashland. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Clark County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.74%) is land and (or 0.26%) is water. Adjacent counties * Ford County (north) * Kiowa County (northeast) * Comanche County (east) * Harper County, Oklahoma (southeast) * Beaver County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Meade County (west) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 54 * U.S. Route 160 * U.S. Route 183 * U.S. Route 283 * Kansas Highway 34 Demographics ]] Map of Clark County (map legend)]] Clark County's population was estimated to be 2,206 in the year 2006, a decrease of 179, or -7.5%, over the previous six years. Annual estimates of the population to 2006-07-01. Released 2007-03-22. Six year change is from 2000-07-01 to 2006-07-01. As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 2,390 people, 979 households, and 676 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,111 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.77% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 1.13% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 1.88% from other races, and 0.88% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.02% of the population. There were 979 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.30% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 4.90% from 18 to 24, 23.10% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 21.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,857, and the median income for a family was $40,521. Males had a median income of $27,321 versus $20,833 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,795. About 11.30% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 10.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Ashland, 958 (county seat) * Minneola, 699 * Englewood, 107 Unincorporated places * Acres * Letitia * Lexington * Sitka Ghost towns * Appleton * Cash City * Vanham Townships Clark County is divided into six townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Center || 11600 ||Ashland || 1,097 || 2 (5) || 528 (204) || 2 (1) || 0.31% || |- | Englewood || 21375 ||Englewood || 171 || 0 (1) || 536 (207) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Lexington || 39775 || || 83 || 0 (1) || 232 (90) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Liberty || 39900 || || 32 || 0 (1) || 155 (60) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Sitka || 65725 || || 86 || 0 (1) || 444 (171) || 2 (1) || 0.48% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Minneola USD 219 * Ashland USD 220 See also * Dry counties * Big Basin Prairie Preserve References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Clark County * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract * History of Clark County, KS schools ;Maps * Clark County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Clark County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867